


Sanders Sides Angst

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: This is just a little short story I wrote for spooky scary month (October). This is more of a stream-of-consciousness exercise. Please heed the warnings.





	Sanders Sides Angst

They'd been walking home from the library, holding hands and laughing with each other when it happened. They'd been approached by some guy yelling angrily at them. "Hey fags, where do you think you're going?"

Patton recoiled at the ugly words and gripped Virgil's hand tighter. The man was bigger than both of them put together and was blocking their path; a physical fight wasn't an option. Virgil's heart was pounding, but he put on a brave face for Patton's sake.

"Leave us alone, okay? We didn't do anything to you. Now let us go or I'm calling the cops." Virgil's voice was scathing and cool; he definitely sounded much tougher than he actually was.

The guy shoved Virgil, who stumbled back into Patton. "People like you are disgusting!" the man snarled. 

With a glare at the man, he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket to call 911. Patton moved to stand in front of Virgil. That's when things went from bad to worse.

Virgil didn't even remember making the conscious decision to move, not really. He remembered looking up from his phone and seeing the attacker's knife, glinting in the moonlight. He remembered seeing Patton's terrified expression. He remembered hearing someone scream, though he couldn't tell if it had been Patton, or him, or both. Then he felt the knife sink into his chest.

He fell onto the ground, and from his tilted, blurred perspective he saw the attacker run away. Virgil tried to sit up, to find Patton, to make sure he was alright. But he felt heavy, like his body was made of lead. Someone knelt down beside him. He could hear a voice speaking, though it was disjointed and hard to understand, like it was coming from far away.

_"...send help, please... boyfriend... stabbed... we're at the corner of... yes, I... do I do?"_

Virgil looked down at his chest. The knife wasn't there anymore; the man must have pulled it out before running off. His chest felt warm and sticky. He looked to see who was next to him. It was Patton. His boyfriend was in tears as he pressed against the wound.

"Virge, honey, oh gods, please stay with me. I'm sorry if... if this hurts, the lady said I had to apply pressure," he choked out through his sobs. "Please, honey, please stay with me. Look at me okay? Keep looking at me."

Virgil wanted so badly to close his eyes, but even in his current state he could hear the panic and worry in Patton's voice. "m'trying... so cold... tired..." Virgil managed to mumble. He felt as if he could just float away. He tried to say more, to tell Patton that he loved him, but the words caught in his throat. Almost against his will, his eyes began to close. The last thing he heard was the sound of far-off sirens mixed with Patton's desperate cries. The last thing he saw was a beautiful tear-stained face hovering above him.


End file.
